The present invention relates to a hearing aid to be placed in the auditory canal, comprising a housing provided with a microphone, an amplifier, a loudspeaker and a battery compartment, said housing being provided on one side with means for removing said hearing aid from the ear, and is provided on the other side with sound transmission means for the transmission of sound from said loudspeaker into the auditory organ.